


Snow in venice

by Dreaming_is_dead



Category: HLVRAI-Fandom, Half-Life
Genre: Im sure this is bad, Song: snow in venice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_is_dead/pseuds/Dreaming_is_dead
Summary: Singing could be heardI dont normally use this site im sorry if i miss tag or somethingHlvrai fic!!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Snow in venice

It was quite as the science went to bed but they soon began to hear singing from a room down the hall. It sounded like benrey it most likely was since he wasn't in the room,

"Maybe my song isn't happy enough but I,

I see it take flight with the snowflakes above me

My coffee gets cold as I'm staring enthralled

At the snow that keeps falling outside~" 

The words seemed to echo off the walls as the seemingly immortal being continued to sing. Letting the really tired members of the science team use it as a lullaby but Gordon stayed up to listen more closely wanting to hear the full song as he felt as if he knew this song from a long time ago that filled him with happiness and warmness that he lost,

"Oh la Venezia

Mi fa cosi bene

Esco ogni sera e vado a ballare

Che ben atmosfera, che bellissima neve

Non ce proprio niente che mi posso mancare

Maybe my song isn't happy enough but I,

I see it take flight with the snowflakes above me

My coffee gets cold~"

Gordon noticed benrey seemed to pause for imaginary music then finally he continued,

"as I'm staring enthralled

At the snow that keeps falling outside

Maybe I'll see you again when it's snowing in Venice

And I will be on my way home~" 

Gordon frowned as benrey stopped singing but he closed his eyes to go to sleep. Hoping to remember the song in the morning and the person who originally sang this song for him.


End file.
